She is really real?
by slythewin
Summary: Rose, ela encanta Scorpius, o deixa maluco, mas eles não podem se amar, e Scorpius tem uma namorada doida que acha que é demais. Scorpius tem uma grande paixão secreta por Rose.
1. Sonho

Rose Weasley, era uma menina que não media esforços para ser bonita, não usava muita maquiagem, so um leve batom, delineador, e rimel para festas, nos dias normais, so um batom e rimel incolor. Não fazia como as outras meninas que ser pintavam todas so para aparecer para mim, é sou Scorpius Malfoy, sou bem famoso na escola, e muitas meninas tem isso comigo, querem porque querem que eu fique com elas...é um saco, Teddy disse que devia aproveitar, pegar umas meninas...

A que mais me atormenta é Alice, uma menina da Sonserina, que anda grudade em mim, é linda tem cabelos loiros cacheados e loiros, varios meninos queriam ser eu, ja me disseram isso. Ate Teddyl que namorava Victorie ja fazia um tempo, tinha uma queda pela Alice, Dominique sempre me avisava pra manter distancia dela, mas fazer o que né? Ah detalhe, a Rose, é a unica da familia Weasley á entrar pra Sonserina, ela e Albus são da Sonserina.

Ando com Albus, Teddy e Dominique, tenho que dizer que Albus é uns dos mais maus do grupo, eu e ele somos horriveis juntos ahaha' Teddy nem anda muito com agente, sempre junto da Victorie, e Dominique é bem doidona, nunca ta ouvindo o que eu to falando.

Rose não tinha problema com nada, era otima aluna, e a melhor jogadora de quadribol da Sonserina, melhor que eu. Estava passando para ir pra sala comunal da Sonserina, encontro Alice no meio do caminho:

-Ih...-tentei dar meia volta e ir embora, mas por falta de sorte e me viu.

-Scorpiuszinho, porque ta indo embora? Não se lembra você é meu namorado, você aceitou.

-Aceitei? Eu não tava bebado ou algo do tipo? - Sinceramente não me lembrava.

-Não me importa que você estava bebado, você aceitou e agora é meu namorado - Ela balançou os cabelos - Quem não ia querer eu? Sou perfeita.

-Eu-disse baixinho- Olha, "amor" tenho que ir tá, não posso ouvir você ai falando da sua perfeição, se eu não ir bem em poções, perco o meu destintivo de monitor, tchau.

Sai correndo, tá, Alice tinha um corpão, e ela era relmente bonita, um gata, tipo deusa sabe, mas ai eu vi, vi Rose andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pronto, meu corção parou, perdi o ar, senti o vento, ver Rose me fazia sentir voar, so de ver ele meu dia se tornava um paraiso, e quando via Alice, so sentia desejo, não amor, desejo, paixão, loucura, confusão qu eeu sentia quando via Rose.

**Visão da Rose.**

Não era a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, mas os meninos sempre riam comigo, era um especie de palhaça para eles, papai gostava assim, mas só uma pessoa ficava em olhando pelos cantos do castelo, e achava que eu não sabia, era Scorpius, nunca falei com ele diretamente, so de temas de monitores, ja que era eu e ele... mas, Scorpius tinha uma naomrada, e a mais cobiçada da escola porque escolheria a mim? Bem, é melhor tirar esses pensamentos bobos da minha cabeça.

Peguei um livro, e me deitei no sofá da sala comunal, começei a ler, mas percebi que estava muito cansada, e então acabei dormindo.

**Visão de Scorpius.**

Tinha acabado de dar uns beijos em Alice, entrei na sala comunal, baguncei o cabelo, como sempre fazia, e ia me deitar no sofá, quando vi, Rose ali, dormindo calmamente, eu sorri, ela era incrivelmente linda.

-Vou ficar vendo você, só por hoje.-Deitei no sofá do outro lado, fiquei olhando pra ela, eu estava tão feliz. Me levantei, cheguei perto dela, agachei bem rente ao seu rosto.

-Você é tão linda, gostaria de disser isso para todos, que eu amo você, mas, somos criados para não haver paz entre nós...uma Weasley e um Malfoy, nunca daria certo né?- Passei a mão no rosto dela, incrivelmente macio.

-Me desculpe por isso que vou fazer agora, mas, não vou aguentar ver você assim, e não fazer isso. - Eu encostei o me rosto no dela, minhas buchechas nas delas, meu nariz com o dela, abraçei-a, depois encostei meus labios nos dela, e dei um leve beijo, sem profundidade, so um leve toque, somente para saciar minha vontade.

E você acha que adiantou? Claro que não, me segurei, minha vontade era ficar ali para sempre, mas ela começou a se mexer, eu acho que abriu um olho, mas voltou a dormir... mesmo ela não retribuindo o beijo, foi o melhor, o mais incrivel dos beijos do mundo.


	2. No quarto da Weasley

Dormi como um anjo anoite, pensei na Rose, mas me conti. Se Teddy ou pior, Albus soubesse que beijei Rose, a coisa ia ficar feia pra mim.

-É, aquilo foi ontem, hoje tenho que voltar a odia-lá, nem sei porque gosto dela, aah que coisa idiota.

-O que é idiota? Você?- Abus, é, Albus Severus Potter, o filho do meio de Potter, bem, os Potters e os Malfoys fizeram um trato de paz, mas meu pai nunca conseguiu fazer isso com os Weasley, bem, porque, olha, meu pai gostava da Granger, mas o coração dela era de um Weasley.

-Caramba, Albus! O que você quer? - Falei, enquanto colocava a calça...

-Nada, só ouvi você resmungando ai, olha, é melhor você descer, e bem, nem pense em acorar ou bater no dormitorio das meninas...

-Porque? - Franzi a testa

-ROSE, ela ta tendo um ataque hoje, tá maluca, fui lá, ela quase que me bateu mesmo, olha que eu sou primo, coitada da Corvinal, que tem jogo com a Sonserina hoje, aaah Rose vai descontar tudo no quadribol.

-Albus, tenho que ir lá, e hoje ainda é inspeção, Eu e ela temos que entregar uns relatórios, e A Minerva, disse que tem algo pra avisar pros alunos, e que eu e a Weasley temos que chegar lá cedo, e juntos.

-Ah, então muito boa sorte, e tomara que você volte vivo. - Albus deu as costas, saiu e deu um aceno de boa sorte pra mim. Sorte, isso é coisa pra trouxas, eu um Sonserino sangue-puro consigo lidar com a Weasley, mesmo eu gostando dela.

**Visão da Rose**

Estava furiosa, nãos sei se eu sonhei ou o que, so sei que senti, nitidamente Malfoy, ali me vendo na sala comunal, e como por explicação, vim parar no meu quarto, porque eu dormi no sofá? E o mais estranho e maluco, senti os labios de Scorpius nos meus, senti, alias, sabia que era os labios dele, mas não queria que ele deixasse de me beijar, aaaah o cheiro dele é tão magnifico, eu so lembro do beijo,depois voltei a dormir, mas acordei furiosa, é claro, ele roubou meu beijo, tá não era mais BV, mas poxa.

Toc Toc.

-Quem é o maldito que ta me infernizando agora?

-Sou eu, Scorpius - Ele falou baixo, não tinha muita gente ali, eu espantei a maioria com o meu ataque.

-O que você quer? - Alem de me roubar um beijo.

-Nos temos que ir ate a Minerva, lembra?

-Nossa-Eu abri a porta-É mesmo, tinha me esquecido disso-Quando reparei, nossa, vi um Malfoy lindo, encostado na porta com o cabelo bagunçado, com a camisa abotoado errado...nossa, sabe, miinha vontade ali, foi agarra-lo.

-Posso entrar? - Perguntou

-ãh?...pra que? - Sai do modo hipnotismo por Malfoy, serio, ele estava lindo, caramba, como nunca percebi. Alice voce tem um sorte.

-Tenho que falar com você - Ele ja foi entrando, nem ligou que eu peixei ou não, bem o quarto dos monitores era so para nós mesmos, e era separado dos alunos.

**Visão de Scorpius**

Sentei na cama da Rose, era bem macia,aaaah como eu queria ela ali, comigo...para de sonhar Malfoy, hora de dar uns dos truques de Malfoy sedutor, hé.

-Pelo jeito, você gostou de mim né? - eu amo fazer isso com ela, eu começei a desabotoar a camisa, Rose ficou bem nervosa.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? - Ela feio em minha direção, agarrou minha camisa, por uma sorte, ela tropeçou, e eu a segurei bem na cintura, bem eu não a segureeeei, fou mais um abraço, meio pervertido.- Malfoy, isso esta estranho, me largue por favor?

-Não me importa que esta estranho, não vou te soltar, so se você abotoar minha camisa...

-O que? É isso que você veio falar comigo? Me tarar é? - Ela se tentou se soltar, mas eu apertei mais ainda meu abraço, encostando o rosto dela no meu pescoço, e eu sentindo o cheiro dela...

-Se você não fizer isso, vou andar pela escola assim, você quer ver todos vendo Malfoy e Weasley andando abraçados, ainda comigo saindo daqui sem camisa? Weasley, Weasley, o que vão pensar? Por mais que me surpreendeu, Rose não se debateu, não se soltou, alias ela se aconchegou em mim, me abraçou mesmo...- Ei, pode me soltar.

-Como quiser- ela se afastou, ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, dai ela resolveu se sentar - Vai ficar ai? Em pé?

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro né? Agora que você ja me agarrou, você pode...Merlim.

-Não vou me sentar, tenho que ir ver a Mcgonagal - Peguei a mão de Weasley-E você vem também.

Eu estava ja na porta, quando Rose me segurou, eu olhei pra ela e ela disse: A sua camisa.

Nossa, que perigo ja imaginou se alguem ve?, To ferrado...

-Você que vai fechar né? - Ela perguntou.

-Se eu fechar você vai ter que deixar eu fechar uma fez sua camisa, que tal?

-Malfoy, Malfoy, nem pense nisso...

-Já é tarde, eu penso todos os dias, tardes, noites, madrugadas...tudo.

Ela deu uma larga risada

-Olha, é so porque você esta me assediando, nunca mais irei fazer isso, ouviu?

-É o que veremos, senhorita Rose... - Eu lambi ela, sim foi o que eu fiz, estava morrendo de vontade de lamber ela, e fiz isso, ela fez uma careta, e depois deu um sorrisinho.

Rose começou a abotoar minha camisa, foi muito bom, sentir as mãos delas na minha barriga, foi maravilhoso, ela tem mãos macias, incrivelmente macias, eu puxei-a para mais perto, pensei que ia reclamar ou fazer uma careta, e ela fez, olhou com um olhar mortal e deu um soco na minha barriga, e depois ficou parada na minha frente.

-Bem, é bom você ir, sabe, você ja ta muito aqui, é melhor ir.

-Você ja terminou?

-Faz um tempo- Ela fez uma cara de "é, você ficou ai parado"

-Tá, então eu vou. - Me partia o coração isso, mas fui, olhei para ela, mas ela tinha fechado a porta.


	3. Que história é essa?

**Visão Da Rose**

Fechei a porta, e me joguei na cama.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH acabei de abotoar a camisa de Scorpius Malfoy, Merlim, menino perfeito, cheiro perfeito, maravilhoso...hã? O que eu to falando? To chamando Scorpius de maravilhoso? Nossa preciso de férias.

Sai do meu dormitorio, enrolei bastante lá dentro, depois da assediação de Malfoy, estava tentando evitar ve-lo, mas não deu certo, logo que sai, eu encontrei ele, na verdade esbarrei bem forte no peito dele, Merlim só comigo que essas coisas acontecem.

-Olá Weasley, não sabia que não conseguia resistir a mim. - Com uma cara de triunfo nos olhos...

-Malfoy, pra sua informação, eu esbarrei em você, não me joguei.

-Tá tanto faz-Ele chegou perto de mim, bem na minha orelha- Mas você sabe o que acontceu no SEU quarto... rolou um climão lá.

-Hã..Malfoy, esquece aquilo tá? Foi um equivoco.

-Equivoco? Equivoco? Poxa, eu amei aquele equivoco então. Vou repetir milhoes de vezes. Bem agora a Minerva esta chamando agente.

Eu e Scorpius fomos andando ate a sala da minerva, varios olhares de " O que a Weasley tá fazendo com o Malfoy?" ou " O que Scorpius tá fazendo com aquela filha de sangue ruins e traidores?" Mas por mais que pareca estranho, Malfoy estava com um sorrio no rosto, e nem ligava para as fofocas.

-Com liceça, Mcgonagall.

-Entre.

-Bem, o que a senhora quer tratar conosco?

-É bem simples, esse ano a viajem de ferias vai ser para praia, os alunos querem um local quente.

-Mas eu odeio praia! - Exclamei, é sim, odeio, aquele bando de gente de biquini e sunga, não fico bem de biquini, e ainda com o Malfoy olhando, sem chance.

-Nos vamos, sem problemas! - Malfoy deu um sorriso de orgulho, queria bater nele ate a morte.

-Nos? aaaah nem pensar.- Me levantei, ia embora, mas...

-Se você não for, abaixarei sua nota, senhorita Weasley, e sei que sua mãe não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz.

-O que? mas isso é trapaça... - Voltei a me sentar, o que eu ia fazer agora, ia andar só de camisão e short. Saimos da sala, Scorpius me arrastou para um canto escuro e vazio, odeio quando ele faz isso.

**Visão de Scorpius**

Um dos meus sonhos vai se realizar, ver a Weasley so de biquini, Merlim...

-AAAAAH se você tá pensando que eu vou ficar de biquini na sua frente, pode esquecer.

-Porque? Não quer me ver sem camisa? Começei a levantar a camisa.

-Eieieieieie, pare com isso! - Ela foi de encontro com as minhas mãos, e abaixou a minha cmaisa junto comigo, depois nos fitamos por uns segundos, olhos nos olhos, dava pra ouviu a respiração dela, o coração dela, tentei me aproximar, ela deixou, estavam nariz com nariz, eu fechei meus olhos, deslizei ate o perscoço dela, beijei. Rose estava rigida, não se mexia, nem me abraçava, não estava tão bom quanto a de manhã, no quarto dela, porque lá ela me abraçou, aqui não, não mexeu as mãos. Mas eu ja estava impactado com ela, mesmo a minha mente dizendo " pare com isso" não conseguia, meu corpo não obedecia a nenhum dos meus comandos.

- Malfoy...pare com isso, você não pode ficar assim comigo para sempre, e você sabe que esses encontros um dia teram que acabar.

Aquilo me voltou ao mundo real... teriam que acabar...eu me meti nisso para me divertir, e acabei querendo ela mais do que todas as meninas que tem em Hogwarts, Rose era meu refúgio de tudo, mas ouvir ela dizer aquilo com tanta certeza me deu medo.

-Por que diz isso? - Olhei para ela, Rose estava com uma fina lagrima no canto dos olhos. - Ei pare de chorar...por favor. O que eu fiz?

-Você? Nada.

-Então porque tá chorando?

-Ah, é que quando você me empurrou pra parede, você machucou mais meu braço.

-Mais?

-Eu tinha quebredo o braço no jogo de quadribol...

-E porque não disse pra ninguem? Como é cabeça dura!

-Não queria incomodar ninnguem, e eu posso resolver sozinha, já tava melhor, ai você veio querer dar um de gostosão e quebrou mais ainda.


	4. Nos dois sozinhos

Visão do Scorpius

-Hã...agora a culpa é minha, vai entender você.- Ele me largou, e virou a cara.

-Ei, ficou bravo é? hahaha, essa é nova. Ja que você ficou emburrado, vou embora, boa noite e morra.

-Tá, boa noite e morra pra você também. - Eu achei que ela não ia embora, mas ela já tava longe, tive que correr para alcança-lá

-Eita, espera ai...eu tava brincando.

-Eu não estou boa para suas brincadeiras idiotas nesse momento, eu estou irritada. Você me irrita, eu te odeio.

-Me odeia? Ah, isso tá errado. - Eu passei a mão no rosto dela.

Ela me agarrou, detalhe não estavamos no corredor, estavamos no meu quarto, sim, no meu quarto. Me abraçou bem forte mesmo, e me jogou na cama, é hehe tá ficando bom o negocio, ai ela deitou do meu lado, eu tava pronto pra agarra-lá, quando ela disse:

-Você achou mesmo que era essa a minha intenção? Malfoy, você é muito facil de enganar.

-Eu não pensei nada! Eu so deduzi, pelo o que você estava fazendo, mas por favor nunca mais faça isso novamente.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não vou me controlar e vou acabar fazebdo algo que você não ia gostar muito, ou ia?

-Scorpius! - Ela me bateu.

-Ai, ai tá desculpa.

Estavamos, eu e ela num quarto sozinhos na mesma cama olhando pro teto e rindo igual dois bestas, bem nos eramos bestas, mas eu ate que gostei disso, pude conhecer ela melhor.

-Qual é sua comida preferia? - Eu perguntei.

-Que? - Ela estava confusa.

-Responde.

-Hãm, pudim.

-Uma cor?

-Verde.

Eu sorri.

-Sonserina. Um amigo?

-Você

-Eu? sou só amigo?

-Nesse momento é.

-Hum, uma roupa?

-Calça jeans, camisa e blusa.

-Nada de vestidos e saias curtissimas?

-Não, vestidos fashions e legais. -Ela riu.

-Um Lugar?

-Hogwarts

-Um comodo de Hogwarts?

-Hummm, quarto.

-O meu?

-Não, o meu.

-sei...uma menina?

-HAHAH, Dominique.

-Um menino?

-Você.

-Eu? de novo, em que sentido?

-Hm, beleza, chatisse, idiotisse, bom jogador, bom aluno, amigo, besta.

-Hãm, não gosto dessa palavra amigo, ai no meio. - Tirei os olhos do teto, e me virei para ela, ela ainda olhava para o teto, eu fiquei vendo ela, até que ela se cansou e virou para mim também.

-Seus labios estão tão pertos, sera que...

-Nem pense nisso. Bom eu ja vou, se me virem aqui vai dar um bafafa lindo. - Ela se levantou, passou a mão no cabelo, e caminhou ate a porta, eu continuei deitado. Quando ela chegou na porta, parou.

-Por que parou?

-Você.

-Eu? o quq que eu fiz dessa vez? - perguntei com cara de espanto.

-Você sempre me agarra, ou algo do tipo, hoje você ta quieto.

-É que dessa vez foi você que me agarrou, estou bem. Mas se você questão eu agoarro, ué. - Eu me levantei, fui ate a porta quando fui abraça-lá, ela desviou. Deu um beijo na minha buchecha/canto da boca, que eu quis virar na hora, mas ela foi mais rapida e parou o beijo.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, eu te beijei na buchecha, pare de querer aumentar as coisas.

-Eu não fiz nada, o que eu posso fazer se eu tenho desejo pelos seus labio, quem mandou serem tão, tão...Merlim. - Era uma maravilha, mesmo que eu tenha beijado ela dormindo.

-É tão bom assim? Epa...como você formou essa opinião?

-hã, por intuição, ah Weasley, você tem um corpo muito "bom" - Na verdade, gostoso. -Então sei beijo deve ser um paraiso, né não?

-E como eu vou saber, nunca me auto beijei, Malfoy ¬¬'-Ela revirou os olhos, bem ai eu logo pensei:

-Ah, pode deixar que eu te digo se é tudo o que eu disse - Me aproximei, mas ela me parou, e deu um sorriso enquanto virava a cabeça para o lado, fazendo as melhas do seu cabelo ruivo cairem.

-Não.

-nem um selinho? - implorei

-Eu tenho um leve presentimento que se fosse só um selinho, você não ia se controlar, eu sei que você iria querer mais...

-É...isso podia acontecer, mas eu também sei que você não ia se importar, por que já abotou a minha camisa, e deixou eu te agarrar.

Rose saiu sem falar mais nada, poxa mulher dificil, eu ja agarrei ela, beijei seu pescoço, segurei na cintura dela, mas um beijinho nada.


End file.
